


Avoiding Bloodstains on National TV

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Picture/Gifset [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Late Night Talk Show, M/M, fashion advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a late night interview to do, but Phil thinks he should wear something a bit nicer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Bloodstains on National TV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exfatalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exfatalist/gifts).



> Based on this set of images:  
>    
> 
> 
> And Exfatalist's prompt: … all I can think is Coulson dressing Clint before his guest spot on a late night talkshow.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Phil asked as Clint stepped out of the bedroom.

Clint paused and glanced down at his outfit. He had on his nice jeans and a button down, which was admittedly a little wrinkled. It might not be what Tony or Steve would wear to a talk show, but he was comfortable with it and he thought it looked alright. He looked back up at Phil. "Uh, yeah."

“You can’t wear that,” Phil stated.

“Why not?” Clint asked, whining slightly.

Phil gave him a look and Clint squirmed slightly. He wasn’t cut out for this fame business, he liked SHIELD and their black uniforms that allowed him to blend in. Even when he was wearing bright purple spandex, he hadn’t been forced to do national television, where he was judged by his appearance rather than his skills.

“Come on,” Phil said, gently, getting up and guiding him back to the bedroom. Phil gave him a little nudge toward the bed and started raiding Clint’s closets and dressers. "I know you have nice slacks in there somewhere.“

Clint sat and watched as Phil neatly dug through his clothes. With a slight huff, Phil turned back around and handed Clint a neatly stacked pile. "Go change into that.”

Clint nodded, and took his bundle to chance into a black slacks and a white button down. He re-entered the room to find a suit jacket and a pair of shoes on laid out on the bed and no Phil. Clint pulled the shoes and Phil returned.

“I was saving this for your birthday, but I think you need it now,” Phil said, offering him the black bundle, which turned out to be a very nice black sweater.

“Phil…” Clint said softly, looking at him with a soft smile.

“I’d like for you to look good tonight, can you blame me?” Phil asked.

“No,” Clint said, standing up and tugged the sweater on. Phil grabbed the jacket and helped him to put in on, smoothing it down as an excuse to give Clint’s ass a squeeze. He turned and smiled at Phil, giving him a kiss.

“There,” Phil said, “Now you look amazing.”

“What would I do without you?” Clint asked softly.

“Wear a shirt that still had bloodstains on the collar?” Phil replied.

“Did it?” Clint asked.

“Yes,” Phil said.

“Oops,” Clint murmured. He hadn’t meant to grab that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://uofmdragon.tumblr.com/post/45853616780/exfatalist-sirona-gs-uuuhshiny-sweater#permalink-notes).


End file.
